elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumnwatch Tower
is a dragon's lair located south of Ivarstead and west of Froki's Shack. It can be spotted at the base of the mountains. Overview On top of the tower is a word wall containing a word for the Marked For Death shout. A dragon guards the Word Wall unless Dragon Rising has not been completed, in which case the area will be inhabited by a bandit chief and several other bandits. Occasionally, a second dragon can be seen here - likely the one from the nearby Nordic tomb Arcwind Point. Notable items *Jornibret's Last Dance skill book on top of the smaller tower. (light armor) *Apothecary's Satchel with random ingredients on a barrel in the larger tower. *2 Vampire Dust next to the chest. *2 Slaughterfish Scales next to the chest. Notable loot *Random leveled weapon(s) in a chest. Bugs * Sometimes, the word on the Word Wall will not appear. Loading a previous save will fix this. *If used to gain the final word for marked for death; Suffer, sometimes it will give you 2 Drain Vitality shouts as well as glitch out your marked for death shout. Only known fix is to start a new game. *Sometimes the dragon will not be sleeping on the word wall but on the top of the tower instead. This will cause its head to go through the floor. *One can fall behind the tower and get trapped with no way to get out (unless you are a werewolf) other than to load a previous save or by fast traveling. *Sometimes when landing on the northern tower the dragon will remain stationary as if paralyzed. It will not respond to attacks or shouts, but it will still take damage. Despite this, upon exhausting it's health bar it will not move or die, and you will be unable to absorb it's soul or loot it. ( Skills can be levelled up on its "dead" body). Reloading the previous save should fix this bug. * If this location is visited before starting the Miscellaneous quest, the quest will become glitched and will not leave the quest log. *If the quest to "Kill the Dragon at Autumnwatch Tower" is given by The Blades, but if the dragon has already been killed and won't respawn, advance the quest on the PC by entering the console (~ key) and typing "setstage freeformskyhaventempleb 20" without quotes. * Sometimes, one may not be able to access the magic menu after killing the dragon. The only way to fix it is to start a new game. *This area is extremely bugged and many weird things may occur while fighting the dragon located here. One of which is that upon using the 'Dragonrend' shout, the dragon will crash to the ground as usual but continue to slide into the tower, subsequenty merging itself with the tower. The parts of the dragon not merged with the tower may still be attacked and the dragon itself, killed. When trapped in the tower the dragon appears to remain stationary until it is killed. *When using the 'Dragonrend' shout, the dragon may land on the far side of the word wall, opposite the tower, where its health will take hits, as if it were being attacked, causing the dragon to die outside the world, in an area "outside" of Skyrim. *Rarely, when Dragonrend is used on the dragon here, it will go up in the sky, fly forward for a long period of time, before randomly teleporting back to the tower. *Occasionly, if "Storm Call" is used, two dragons will appear outside the map. When the original dragon(s) is killed, they will die as well * If previously cleared, killing the dragon for the quest may not result in absorbing the second dragon's soul. * If the quest Kill the Dragon at Autumnwatch tower is given but the dragon had been slain already, then upon your arrival the dragon will start to disintegrate; its soul will be absorbed as if you already defeated it, but the dragon will fly around and continue normally as a skeleton. Appearances * ru:Осенняя сторожевая башня Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs